The present invention relates to a reflector belt for use in a reflector vest for traffic policemen.
A reflector vest for traffic policemen or scavengers has light reflecting belts stitched to the fabric thereof, which reflect light. Recently, various flashing light circuit means have been developed for use with light reflecting belts for reflector vests or the like. In one commercially available reflector belt, LED circuit means is installed in a transparent plastic tube, and then installed in a cloth tube which is coated with a layer of reflecting substance. This structure of reflector belt has drawbacks. Because the reflector belt has a plastic tube in it, it does not fit well the movement of the user's body. Further, when passing through the plastic tube, the intensity of the light of the LED circuit means is weakened. There is also known another structure of reflector belt comprised of a light reflecting outer layer having through holes, and LEDs respectively fastened to the through holes at the light reflecting outer layer by rivets or snaps. This structure of reflector belt cannot well protect the rivets/snaps against rain water. Furthermore, the fabrication of the aforesaid two LED circuit embedded reflector belts is complicated and expensive.